Wrappings for potted plants for handling and/or shipment are, of course, well-known in the art. French Pat. No. 2,036,163, Belgian Pat. No. 654,427, German Pat. No. 1,166,692 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,052,063 and 3,869,828 show various different types of such wrappings for potted plants.